


Art for "Like Clouds In Starlight Widely Spread" by ingberry

by Emjayelle



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Merlin Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emjayelle/pseuds/Emjayelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin Big Bang 2013 - Art for "Like Clouds In Starlight Widely Spread" by ingberry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Like Clouds In Starlight Widely Spread" by ingberry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ingberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingberry/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like Clouds in Starlight Widely Spread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/956737) by [ingberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingberry/pseuds/ingberry). 



 

**Story Summary** : Arthur thought he left his small hometown behind for good when his family moved away eight years ago, but an unforeseen event brings him back. At first it's like entering an eerie tableau of the past, but in the end, going back is what helps Arthur move forwards..

**Artist** **Notes** : Where do I even start? Once upon a time I used to do art, then I stopped (because I'm an idiot). Fast forward over a year and Paper Legends 2013 is happening. Ingberry needed an artist and I thought 'hey why not, it's as good a reason as any to get back into it' (I must have been really drunk). She accepted my offer ( _she_ must have been really drunk, seriously lots of alcohol must have been involved no one can tell me otherwise). And here we are. To say I was rusty and freaking out would be the understatement of the year, but I'm really happy I did it anyway.

An ENORMOUS thank you to Ing for being such a good friend, and an amazingly supportive person, and for taking a risk by taking me on as an artist. ALSO FOR WRITING SUCH A FUCKING AMAZING STORY AND MAKING ME FLAIL AND FEEL. SO GOOD. IT'S SO GOOD (yes, that deserves caps locks) It hit really close to home for me (in a painful, but also beautiful, way) and I'm eternally grateful that she wrote it, that I got to read it, and that I got to make silly art for it.

Thank you to [achelseabee](http://achelseabee.tumblr.com/) for listening me whine and for cheerleading me along. Thank you to [alby](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/) for some last minute advice and generally showing such great enthusiasm and kindness that it warmed my heart and pushed me along. And thank you to the_muppet for organizing such a great fest.

**Media** : watercolour paints on paper, markers, black pen, white gel pen, & a little bit of photoshop

°°°

" _Merlin looks thin and wispy when they stand by the grave, the wind pulling at his hair and his suit. And that’s strange, because Merlin’s never looked thin. He’s always been lean and lithe, and maybe even gangly. Once upon a time there’d been wobbly knees and arms that looked too long for his body, but he’d grown into those somehow. Even then, he’d never seemed frail. But at this moment Arthur wonders if the wind will take him away._ "

°°°

_Would you do the honours?” Morgana says, handing Arthur the wedding ring he hasn’t been wearing for months._

_He stands up and feels the cold breeze on his face when he looks out at the garden, with the tall weeds and the trees and the stream babbling in the distance. Closing his eyes, he pulls his hand back and throws it as hard as he can. He hears the rustling as it hits the ground, but he’ll never know where it landed and he’ll never go looking for it._

_“The word is yours,” Merlin says solemnly when he sits back down._

_Arthur looks out at the garden as he takes a sip from the cheap red wine._

_“That ring was expensive as fuck,” he says and the other two start laughing, leaning into each other"_

°°°

" _It starts raining, just a slow drizzle at first. Eventually, it’s pouring, flooding the streets as people run for cover. Merlin nearly hits someone with a wave of water as he drives through a giant puddle._

_“Sorry!” he yells, even though there’s no way they can hear him._

__

_“You don’t happen to have an umbrella in the car, do you?” Arthur asks, peering into the back seat. “Take a right up here.”_

_“Nope.” Merlin cranes his neck to make sure no one’s coming in the opposite direction. “Umbrellas are for people who can’t deal with the realities of life.”_

_“Or they’re for people who adapt to the realities of life.”_

_Merlin stills, making a face. “Touché.”_

_Of course, they don’t find a parking space very close to the flat, so by the time they make it through the front door of the building, they’re soaked. "_

°°°

**i.** _The Hobbit |_ J.R.R. Tolkien  
**ii.** Poetry (Percy Bysshe Shelley)  
**iii.** Johan  
**iv.** Trivial Pursuit  
**v.** snail tea cozy  
**vi.** Dexys Midnight Runners ( _Searching for the Young Soul Rebels_ )

  °°°

i. bartending  
ii. _Gulliver's Travels_ | Jonathan Swift  
ii. mobile  
iv. wedding ring  
v. four boxes  
vi. _Muppet's Treasure Island_

°°°

  
(divider)

°°°

Thank you for looking!  
If you haven't read the fic, do it. DO IT NOW!!! :D

| **[ON LJ](http://emjayelle.livejournal.com/14010.html)** | **[TUMBLR](http://emjayelle.tumblr.com/post/60473307126/this-story-people-this-story-its-amazing-in)** |

**PLEASE DON'T POST ANY OTHER PIECES ON TUMBLR.  
THANK YOU**  



End file.
